Duke of Weselton
The Duke of Weselton (commonly mispronounced as "Weasel Town") is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. A pompous, old dignitary with a fear of magic, he was invited to Arendelle in honor of Queen Elsa's coronation. When Elsa is revealed to have magical powers of her own, however, the Duke deems her a monster and becomes determined to have her killed. Voiced by: Alan Tudyk Personality The Duke of Weselton is extremely pompous and greedy. Though invited to Arendelle for the ceremonial crowning of its new queen, the Duke was far more interested in potential business endeavors; he leaped at the opportunity to strengthen the bond between Weselton and Arendelle, since a healthier relationship would grant him further access to the latter kingdom's riches. While greedy, he went about achieving this goal with considerable decorum, as he was kind and courteous to both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna upon their first meeting. Interestingly, the Duke was not only interested in wealth upon entering Arendelle: due to the kingdom's mysterious history (years before the coronation, the castle gates were closed off from both the public and visiting royalty for undisclosed reasons) the Duke arrived on Arendelle's land with suspicion that something suspicious was occurring, and was determined to uncover the truth. The Duke's most striking traits are his cowardliness. Whenever even the slightest oddity occurs, he'll go into a panic, relying on his bodyguard brutes to protect him. He also has a hatred of magic and "sorcery", as he finds it to be highly dangerous, explaining why he was so hostile towards Elsa after her powers were revealed at the coronation ball. His fear of magic and the mysterious power that it holds is what drives him to perform his only immoral act, which was ordering his thugs to find and kill Elsa, hoping her death would end the eternal winter curse she accidentally caused. However, despite his flaws, the Duke does have a heart to some degree. He's shown to care for the safety of others, besides himself, as seen when the dastardly Prince Hans claimed Princess Anna was killed by Elsa; the Duke found the news to be immensely shocking, especially considering the family ties between the two women. His claims that Elsa was a monster were a result of him nearly being killed by her magic, while his conspiracy to have Elsa assassinated was for the purpose of ending the unexpected winter (as he assumed that was the only way). Gallery 5543235.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slanderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Dictators Category:Monarchs Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Frozen Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Gloved Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Nameless Characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alan Tudyk Category:Millenniummon's Zoalord Empire (Crossover War Heroes: Rise of the Legendary Heroes and the Fall of Millenniummon's Zoalord Empire)